


The Weekend Never Came

by AUersgonnaAU20



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Tantei no Tantei
Genre: Cutting, Death, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUersgonnaAU20/pseuds/AUersgonnaAU20
Summary: For them, the weekend never came.





	

       She got home later than usual, all the lights in the house were off. Not surprising since it was past midnight and Hatori probably already went to bed or in his office until she returned. Yawning, exhausted from her day, Rena walked down the hall to their room. On the way there she saw light shining from beneath his office door, she knocked on and waited for a response.

       When none came Rena opened the door a little and popped her head inside to find Hatori slumped over at his desk. She smiled slightly, he must have fallen asleep working again.

       The way he was slumped look incredibly uncomfortable and no doubt by the morning would he be stiff. Rena took the liberty of entering, walking across the floor with silent steps and stopped next to his chair. But when he did this an uneasy feeling crept over her and she looked down, noticing he wasn’t breathing. That wasn’t right, he couldn't not be breathing, she had to be imaging things. Maybe the way Hatori sat made his breathing less noticeable? But Rena knew that wasn’t the case.

       “Hatori, Hatori, can you hear me?” she asked, searching for his pulse, panicked when she couldn’t find it. His skin was still warm, Rena could feel it beneath her fingers as she rapidly searched anywhere she possibly could for a pulse, failing every time.

       Tears blurred her vision, throat becoming tight. This couldn’t have been happening, she couldn’t be losing him too. Why hadn’t Sakura been enough? Why him?

       “Hatori, Hatori,” she repeated his name in a scream, shaking his limp body until it nearly fell from his chair. “No! _No!_ ” The tears spilled down Rena’s cheeks uncontrollably.

      He’d been perfectly fine that morning when she left for work, giving her a teasing kiss when she straightened his tie. Telling her he couldn’t wait until tonight to have her all to himself for the weekend. The weekend was never going to come.

       She needed to call an ambulance. The thought floated around her head like she was underwater, making no sense as if her oxygen were being cut off. Was there really a point in calling an ambulance? He was already gone, nothing would save him now. His body needed to be taken away. Family needed to be notified.

       Her body swayed. Why all of the sudden was she so light-headed? A quick glance down to steady herself answered her question. A bloody kitchen knife was in one hand and a deep cut ran across her opposite wrist. How long had she been bleeding? When did she do that to herself? Rena couldn’t remember. She could only remember leading up to it.

       The knife dropped from her hand but she made no movement to put pressure on the cut, instead continued to let it bleed. There was no point in stopping it now, however long she stood there bleeding out had caused enough blood loss to make her grow cold, matching the emptiness in her chest. Rena had been told she was strong after Sakura’s death, at her time in the Suma Research Agency, every time she got badly beaten up at work then patched up by Hatori, but she could only stay strong for so long.

       When she finally fall to the floor, her eyes closed in refusal to look at Hatori’s body. Rena couldn’t bear to look at him as she met the same demise. Maybe if she was lucky, she’d get to see him and Sakura again in the afterlife.

       That was her final wish.


End file.
